Loud As The Hell You Want?
by ShegoRulz
Summary: 'Hell NO, I won't tell them to quieten down.' How Rod really felt when he phoned up about Princeton and Kate Monster. Alone. Miserable. And in love with his roommate. Eventual Rod/Nicky and basically an alternate ending to the show. My first Avenue Q fic! :D *Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Loud As The Hell You Want?**

**Summary: 'Hell NO, I won't tell them to quieten down!' What Rod really felt when he phoned up about Princeton and Kate Monster. Alone. Miserable. And in love with his roommate. Rod/Nicky.**

**This is my FIRST Avenue Q fic and I think it's safe to say that Rod and Nicky are the best characters. Ever. I really hope you like it, so please read and review! **

**~Shego~**

"Yes, Princeton!"

"Oh, God, Kate! Oh my God!"

Rod gritted his teeth as he paced around his small apartment. The noises seemed to be coming from everywhere, practically suffocating him. It was so unfair and it was taking every bit of his self-control not to smash his head against the wall.

Everyone around him seemed to be perfectly happy and in love, when he couldn't have the only thing in the world he wanted. Nicky.

His said best friend and roommate was slouched on Rod's favourite chair, watching TV with his feet propped up on the coffee table. Yet another thing to get Rod aggravated.

"I can't stand to listen to this!" He suddenly burst out, "I'm going to phone up Gary and –"

"Oh, Rod, leave it, buddy!" Nicky chuckled, flicking through the channels randomly.

"No, I will _not _leave it, Nicky!" The red-headed banker fumed, "And will you _please _turn that off? I can hardly hear myself think in this apartment."

"Better than hearing the sex though, right?" Nicky gave a well-known smirk as Rod began to blush, "Aw, sit down and ignore it! They're just havin' fun!"

"Clearly," Rod grumbled, picking up the phone and ignoring Nicky's request in case he did something stupid like...like hug him. Or put his hand on his lap. He abruptly shook his head, trying to stay focused. He'd been through this a million times before – Nicky could never be interested in him. True, it tore his heart apart every single day, but he had to remind himself of the cold fact, "But they can have fun quietly. I've got an early shift tomorrow."

"You're always at work." Nicky sulked, resting his head against his hand.

"Well, _someone _needs to pay the bills." He responded icily, "Seeing as YOU don't have a job!"

Nicky rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Rod. I just meant that sometimes I miss your company, that's all."

Rod's heart started thumping painfully, "You do?"

"'Course I do! You're my best pal!"

"Well..." Rod coughed nervously, turning his back so Nicky couldn't see his expression as he dialled Gary Coleman's number, "Th-thanks, Nicky."

"No problem!" The green man beamed cheerfully, then frowned as he realised what his friend was doing, "Aw, you're not _really _phoning Gary, are ya?"

"Yes, I am!"

"But they're in LOVE, Rod! It's always good to express your feelings –"

"No, it's not!" Rod shot back angrily before he could stop himself, "Sometimes people who SHOULD admit their feelings CAN'T, because it sounds so stupid and...and pathetic! It doesn't matter if THEY'RE in love, because it's not like anyone really cares!"

Nicky blinked at him, "Uh, Rod, are you ok?"

"Absolutely!" He replied, slightly hysterically, "The...The phone's ringing now, so turn that down. Please."

Nicky, still looking perplexed, muted the TV as Rod began to speak. "Hi, Gary? Um, this is a little...awkward..." He laughed shakily and Nicky found himself smiling. Rod had a cute laugh. "But, you know, as you're the Superintendant I was just wondering if you could tell Princeton and Kate Monster to quieten down? It's a little hard to concentrate –"

He was abruptly cut off as Gary yelled back, "Hell NO, I won't tell them to quieten down!", and the phone slammed at the other end. Rod stared at it soundlessly for a few moments, before glancing back at an amused Nicky.

"He...He hung up on me!"

"I _did _tell you to leave it, buddy!" Nicky said sympathetically, "But hey, I'm sure it won't last all night..." He broke off and started laughing, "Unless Kate Monster is really, really good in bed –"

"Nicky!" Rod said, outraged, "That is GROSS!" He was more than a little upset at this remark as Nicky had single-handedly reminded him in the most painful way that he was straight. "Look, I'm going to bed. Good night."

"What's the matter?" Nicky frowned, "I didn't mean to upset you –"

"And _why _would I be upset?" Rod said irritably, "Maybe...Maybe Kate Monster _is _good in bed. We'll never know. I mean, I'm interested in women as much as you are and –"

"Why are you being so uptight? Come on, sit down –"

"I'M NOT BEING UPTIGHT!" Rod yelled, clenching his fists, "If you're enjoying the sex noises so much why don't you go out and find a girl for yourself? That way you won't need to listen and wish you were PRINCETON!"

Nicky retaliated with raised eyebrows, "Whoa, whoa! Why would I want to be Princeton? I'm not interested in Kate at ALL! God, Rod, you're actin' crazy!"

Rod gave a shaky sigh and closed his eyes, "Sorry. Sorry, Nicky."

"That's ok." Nicky said carefully, standing up so he could pat Rod's shoulder. Just the touch of him made Rod feel a little weak, "I didn't mean to...I mean, I don't have the hots for Kate..."

"I...I know." Rod said quietly, "I'm just a little tired, I guess. I should go to bed."

Nicky looked at him silently before gently kissing him on the head, "I'm _really _not interested in Kate." He whispered and Rod felt his eyes fill up with tears as Nicky patted him on the shoulder again and walked out of the apartment.

Rod felt confused, shaky and above all, elated. He couldn't quite believe that had really happened. Nicky had..._kissed _him. He'd basically said...

He sprung towards the phone again, this time eagerly. He hoped Christmas Eve had finished _her _wild sex with Brian. He had a _lot _to take about to Avenue Q's only therapist.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wasn't sure whether to continue this or not, but then I got follows and a review and more ideas kept coming! Also, I saw Avenue Q on Saturday and it was AMAZING! Such a great night! Rod and Nicky are just so adorable. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Avenue Q...but I think it's quite obvious that I don't.**

_How could he have done that? How could he have said those things?_

Rod continued to stare blankly at the bedroom ceiling, painfully aware of the fact that Nicky's heavy breathing would never be next to him again. He'd never wake up to that lazy, cheerful smile, or come home to the love of his life.

"_I would say that my buddy, Rod, is a closeted homosexual!"_

He squeezed his eyes shut, forcefully reminded of the humiliating, heart – wrenching spectacle that had supposed to be a celebration of Brian and Christmas Eve's love. That God damn Nicky...Saying what he'd been trying so desperately to convince himself wasn't true...In _front _of all their friends and neighbours...

He hadn't made things any easier on himself, obviously. He'd said things that no reasonable _straight _man would say, but he'd just been so desperate at the time that he'd said anything to pass off his sexuality. He knew as soon as he'd done it that he'd made everything a hundred times worse. And their faces...They must have been disgusted...

Yet again, there was a thump at his door and he groaned, turning over in his pillow in an attempt to muffle the noise.

"Rodney!" Christmas Eve shouted, "You open this door NOW!"

How many times had they tried this? As far as he was concerned, he was staying in his apartment alone for the rest of his miserable life. He'd gone out only a few days ago to see a homeless Nicky begging for money. He'd felt so sick and shaky that he'd immediately ran back into the apartment where he'd promptly thrown up and cried himself to sleep. His Nicky – his lazy, scruffy, beautiful Nicky – living in a gutter.

"Come on, buddy!" Brian joined in anxiously, "There is LIFE outside here –"

"BLIAN! You shut up and fetch Gary. We coming in, Rod!"

He took the pillow away from his face instantly, and when he shouted back his voice was dry and strangled, "NO! I don't want to see anyone! Leave me alone!"

"Step aside, step aside, I got the keys..." He heard Gary Coleman grumble and then there was the unmistakable sound of a key turning in the lock.

Rod curled up in bed, his hands covering his face as he bit his lip to stop himself from doing something stupid like crying. Footsteps approached the locked door of his bedroom and he dragged his blankets over his head in another attempt to drown out the unwelcome noise.

"You no go on like this, Rod." Christmas Eve said calmly from outside of his bedroom door, "We worry for you. If you no want to see Nicky, that ok, but let me in and we talk."

"Rod..." Another soft voice joined in – Kate Monster, "Rod, I haven't seen you for weeks. Come on. This isn't like you."

"Who – who else is there?" He whimpered, carefully removing his hands from his face.

"No one. Just us two." Kate replied gently, "Will you unlock the door?"

Slowly, as if he was in a trance, he got out of bed and on shaking legs, walked towards the door. His hands were weak and uncooperative as he fumbled with the lock, before hesitantly prising it open. He glanced at the two concerned women in front of him and suddenly burst into tears.

"Oh, Rod!" Kate wailed, grabbing her friend into a hug, "It's ok! It's gonna be ok!"

"N-N-No it won't!" He continued to cry pathetically into her shoulder, "I h-hate myself!"

"Rod," Christmas Eve firmly led him over to the living room, where she sat him down into a chair, whilst Kate continued to pat his back, "Why you acting like this? Is this because of what Nicky said?"

He furiously wiped his eyes, agitated beyond belief, "H-He had no right!"

"But was it really so bad?" Kate asked carefully, so as not to rile the already hysterical investment banker, "And we've seen him, Rod. He's miserable without you too!"

"I'm NOT GAY!" Rod screamed, balling up his fists and making his friends jump slightly in alarm, "I – AM – NOT!"

The sympathetic expressions from them only angered him further and he jumped up from the sofa in a new state of determination. "THIS is what I think of...of homosexuals!" He shrieked, snatching up a photo of himself and Nicky when they'd graduated from college all those years ago and throwing it wildly. It smashed against the near wall, echoing loudly throughout the small apartment. "THAT is what I – I –"

"Rod!" Kate squealed, leaping up to stop her friend. The photo frame had taken a large chunk out of the plastered wall and glass had shattered everywhere. The photo was slightly torn, but not too drastically ripped – thank God. She knew how much Rod would regret this when he eventually calmed down.

"Rodney, you acting crazy!" Christmas Eve shouted, doing her best to kick the shards of glass out of the way as she approached him, "Who care if you gay, straight or bisexual? No one care!"

He sank to the floor, more sobs wracking through his thin body as Kate comfortingly wrapped her arms around him. "We love you for who you are. Nothing will change that, ever."

"I miss Nicky." He whispered back shakily, slumping against her.

"We know. And he's _more_ than hopeless without you."

"Why didn't you let him stay with you?" He found himself bursting out, "You know he can't do anything for himself! You _know _he needs to be –"

"He has no house skills. He a nuisance." Christmas Eve waved her hands dismissively, "Only _you _know how to put up with him, Rod! Why you no talk to him and sort it out?"

"There's nothing to sort out." Rod clambered back to his feet, unable to look or listen to them anymore. "I'd like you to leave now, please."

"Oh, Rod –"

"Now." He snarled, shrugging away from Kate's touch and storming back into his bedroom. He'd barely managed to re-lock the door when he began crying again. Why did love have to hurt so much?


	3. Chapter 3

**This isn't the best, but I felt like an update... :') Sorry for the shortness and language. Heh. **

**Reviewers get cookies and, ah...a hug. **

"Help the homeless? Help the – oh, thanks! Help the homeless?" Nicky repeated tiredly, both hands clutching a black hat that he'd found in a dustbin. So far all he had were a couple of quarters and the odd dollar, which would barely buy him a soda. He miserably glanced up at his old apartment, wondering how his buddy Rod was. He hadn't seen him in days, not since he had come out of the apartment only to practically run back in again at seeing him.

Nicky sighed heavily, rubbing his eyes. Life sure sucked without his best friend or a place to live. He had to do something – anything – to make it up to him. He genuinely hadn't meant to insult Rod, but...

"Nicky!"

He looked up sharply to see Kate Monster rushing towards him with a distraught expression.

"Hey, Kate," He frowned, "What's the matter?"

"It's Rod. Christ, Nicky, he's acting crazy. He won't come out of his room. Do you have a key to get in there?"

"Yeah, but he doesn't want to see me –"

"Never mind _that, _Nicky! We're worried he's gonna do something stupid if we can't get to him soon! He's already had a meltdown!"

Nicky paled, setting the hat down, "Is he...what did he do?"

Kate winced and stared at the ground, "He smashed a picture of the two of you to...to prove he wasn't gay."

"Oh, fuck." Nicky moaned, running his hands through his hair, "_Rod!" _

"I know. Please, Nicky, you have to come and get him out of that room. You're the only one he'll listen to. He's...he's missing you so much."

"Well, I'm not exactly havin' a party out here either!" He retorted bitterly, "Rod made it clear he doesn't want me back, so I don't see how me turnin' up will make it any better!"

"Because you're meant to be his best friend!" She squared up to him furiously, making him wince. "And you know him better than all of us! Come _on, _Nicky!"

He cleared his throat, glancing up at the apartment again, before turning back to her. "Yeah. You're right." He dug into his hoodie pocket, producing a small key which unlocked Rod's bedroom, idly staring down at it. "I think me and him need to talk anyway."

Nicky blinked, gazing around the messy apartment and the smashed glass on the floor. Stooping down, he picked up the slightly torn photograph of the two of them and sniffed. They looked so happy back then. How the hell had it come to this?

Kate nodded encouragingly at Rod's door and with a few deep breaths, Nicky jostled the key in the lock, turning it as quietly as possible. He gestured at Kate in a way that said, _You stay here, _as he gently closed the door back behind him before turning to face his friend.

Rod was sitting up on the bed, his knees up and his arms protectively curled around them. He looked terrible – skinny and weak, with dark circles under his eyes. Those hazel eyes flew up to meet Nicky's and he angrily shook his head.

"Nicky, g-get out..."

Nicky slowly approached him, carefully sitting down next to him as he offered a soft smile. "Hey, buddy. I think you might want this." He smoothed out the photo and handed it back to Rod, who blinked fiercely as he accepted it.

"This was when we graduated high school, right?" Nicky continued, ignoring Rod's silence, "And when we realised we were goin' to the same college."

Rod gave a small nod, staring fixatedly on the picture, still keeping a distance from Nicky.

"Listen, Rod. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for talkin' about you and I swear I never meant to hurt you. Speak to me, buddy. Why did you...why did you freak out so much?" He hesitantly placed a hand on his fragile friend's shoulder, causing him to flinch.

"Nicky, please. Leave me alone." He whispered, placing the photo down on the mattress.

"No. I'm scared about what you're gonna do to yourself."

"Don't be – don't be ridiculous." He stammered, "I'm fine. I'm perfectly fine."

"You look like you haven't slept in days. You're way thinner than you were. You smashed a god damn photograph of us. The apartment's a mess. Rod, you are _not _fine."

"You know what?" Rod snapped, finally turning to face him, "You're right. I'm not. I've stayed up here in absolute agony for days, knowing that I wanted you back so badly but also knowing that it's never going to happen."

"Rod." Nicky said softly, soothingly rubbing Rod's shoulder, "You just say the word and I'll be back. I can't manage without you either, buddy! Come on. We'll get through this –"

"It's not YOU, Nicky!" Tears were welling up in Rod's eyes, "It's me! It's always been my fault! _I'm _the stupid, pathetic, gay man –"

"Rod!" Nicky repeated anxiously, "Rod, that is _not –" _

"-who's always been hopelessly in love with my straight roommate!" Rod finished, the tears now spilling over his eyes as he pressed a shaking hand to his mouth, his body trembling.

Nicky couldn't breathe. He sat there, his head reeling, his heart pounding, staring helplessly at Rod. "I...I...Rod..."

"And now you can't _wait _to leave!" Rod laughed desperately through his tears, ""Of course you can't! You've never realised just how much I wanted you, Nicky, and trust me, I've wanted you so much that it kills me inside. So do me a favour and get the FUCK out!"

"Rod, please. I don't want to leave. Please, just let me –"

"No!" He shouted, "Out! Now! Get the fuck out of my apartment!"

Nicky stumbled away, the blood roaring in his ears. "If...If it'll make you happy, Rod." He mumbled, before miserably leaving the room to see a confused Kate Monster.

"Nicky? Nicky, what happened? Is he ok?" She babbled, on and on, until he thought he'd snap.

"Not now, Kate. C'mon. Let's get...let's get out of here." He gave a long glance at the bedroom door, confused and dejected, as they left the apartment.

**Uh oh...Poor Rod... **


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh my gosh! Reviews! Follows! Favourites! :D Honestly guys, thank you so much! Please, please, leave a review, just to tell me you're enjoying it or if you have any suggestions! Woot! I love you all! **

Kate's apartment was refreshingly warm. Nicky sat on the couch for the longest time, trying to block out Kate Monster's jabbering about this and that while he cradled a cup of now lukewarm coffee. His head hurt. His heart hurt. Every time he thought of Rod there was a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach and he didn't quite know what it was.

He felt like such an asshole. He recounted all the times he'd brought girls back to the apartment while Rod slept, how late he'd usually come back home and make Rod worry, how he constantly griped at Rod for 'treating him like his mother'. Why the hell did Rod put up with him? Why the hell did he…_love _him?

"Kate," Nicky muttered, placing the mug down on her small table and raking a hand through his scruffy black hair, "Rod knows I'm missing him, right?"

She nodded immediately, "Uh - huh. Christmas Eve and I told him about a thousand times. Nicky, what _happened _in there? You're acting really weird. What did Rod say to you?"

"Nothin'."

"_Ni-cky!" _Kate scolded, "You haven't even told me how he is! Is he going to be alright? Did you sort anything out at _all?" _

"I…" Nicky faltered, clasping his hands and staring down at them, "He's still mad at me. But now he's _really _mad and I think I've only made it worse."

Kate cocked her head in confusion, "What did you do?"

"I can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"Because look what's happened right _now_, and it's all because I talked about him at the wedding. I can't go behind his back again, Kate."

She bit her lip and nodded, "Sorry. You're right. Are you gonna try and talk to him some more?"

He shrugged limply, his gaze never leaving his entwined fingers. "I don't really know what to say to him. I feel like crap."

"Aw, Nicky." Kate frowned, leaning over to pat his hands comfortingly, "Whatever you've done, it can't be _that _bad!"

"I left him all alone in that apartment. Jeez…I should've stayed and talked to him…" He mumbled, more to himself than anything. Suddenly, his head snapped up, "Thanks for the coffee." He said shortly, abruptly getting up from the couch and heading for the door, "See ya tomorrow, Kate."

"Nicky! Nicky, wait!"

He shut the door behind him, hurriedly walking out into the cold air. He wanted Rod. He wanted to be there for him, to make him smile, to stay with him forever. And _that _sounded a lot more than 'best friend' category. Was this it? Was he…After all this time? No! No, he was straight, wasn't he?

Nicky groaned in frustration, approaching a nearby park bench and slumping into it exhaustedly. What did it matter? Rod hated him. And no fucking wonder. He really disgusted himself sometimes.

Now that he knew the truth, he realised that most of the events where Rod had acted really upset and weird where when he, Nicky, had mentioned a girl or said the wrong thing. He closed his eyes as he leant his head back. He remembered _one _time extremely well…

"_Nicky? Nicky!" Rod called from the kitchen, where he was scribbling down a shopping list, "What do you think I should get for Brian and Christmas Eve's wedding present?"_

_Nicky lifted his head from where he was sprawled on the couch and shrugged, even though his roommate obviously couldn't see his response._

_Rod walked through into the living room, impatiently tapping Nicky's legs so that the green puppet grudgingly placed his feet back onto the floor and budged up on the couch, Rod taking a seat next to him._

_He continued to peer down at his list and mused aloud, "I was thinking of some nice scented candles. What do you think?"_

"_Sure, Rod." He replied, a little distracted by some game show on the TV._

"_Are you even listening to me?" Rod snapped, snatching the remote from his friend's loose grip, ignoring the small exclamation of protest as he muted the volume. "I need help on this, Nicky! The wedding's in a week!" _

"_The candles sound fine." Nicky assured him, turning away from the now silent TV with an easy grin at his flustered roommate, "You don't need to get so stressed about it, buddy."_

_Rod nodded, rubbing his temples before offering him a weak smile, "You're right. Sorry. I think I'll get the candles. I saw a nice collection in this catalogue…which is lying around here somewhere…" He immediately stood up and proceeded to start searching in their shared bedroom. _

_He stopped at the doorway and called over his shoulder, "So, what're you gonna get them?"_

_Nicky frowned, glancing at him in confusion. "Uh…scented candles?" He tried weakly, practically cowering at the sudden glare that Rod threw at him. _

"_NICKY! I gave you some money for a gift only a few days ago and you promised me you were going to buy something nice!"_

_Nicky winced, dropping his head guiltily, "Yeah…I'm sorry, Rod…"_

"_Augh!" Rod groaned in frustration, throwing up his hands, "You drive me insane! What in God's name did you spend it on? That was MY money!"_

"_I…ah…" He hesitated before ploughing on, desperate to get the conversation over with, "There was this girl, y'know, at a bar and I wanted to impress her. I bought her a couple of drinks -"_

_Rod had stiffened and his face had darkened. His arms were pressed tightly at his sides and Nicky noticed the slight tremor in them. If Nicky had know better, he'd have sworn his best friend was on the verge of tears._

"…_Rod?" He asked uncertainly, feeling terrible that he'd caused the banker to get so worked up, "Hey, Rod, are you -"_

"_Fuck, Nicky." He hissed, quickly wiping a hand over his eyes, "You…you…oh, never mind. It's your own fault that you're going to appear rude in front of all our friends at the wedding and it'll serve you right!"_

"_I'm really sorry, Rod!" He insisted, his eyes gazing at him beseechingly, "And anyway, it's not like that chick even wanted anythin' to do with me at the end of it! I know what a asshole I made of myself, ok? I know I deserved it for spending your money. Buddy…"_

"_Oh, Nicky." Rod murmured, his mouth trembling, "I'm…going to be. Goodnight."_

_Before Nicky could even respond, he had disappeared into the room, shutting the door forcefully behind him._

"Rod…" Nicky mumbled to himself, glancing up at his old apartment again. The lights were all switched off and Nicky's heart jolted in a sudden panic. What if he'd done something crazy? What if he was hurt? What if…

Why hadn't Nicky done something when Rod had finally confessed? Why hadn't he held him, comforted him, told him he loved him back? Because he _did _love him. He always had, yet only now had he realised romantically.

He leapt up from the bench, running to the apartment to get his one true love.


	5. Chapter 5

Rod couldn't sleep.

He'd managed it a few hours ago, but that was only because he'd knocked his head against the wall repeatedly until he'd blacked out - anything to get his latest encounter with Nicky to leave him. He now had a large purple bruise and a pounding headache to show for it and he wasn't exactly feeling proud of himself. What the hell had he become? A gay, self-harming loser, destined to be alone forever.

Nicky knew now. He wasn't going to come back. Rod felt hot tears well up in his eyes yet again, which he had a feeling were already red and puffy. He was falling apart. And Rod Robyns did _not _fall apart. He rubbed at his eyes furiously, getting out of bed and heading for the bathroom.

Sleeping pills! He'd take a couple of those and finally get some rest. He'd phoned in sick for work a few days ago but he had enough money saved over for the rent, so a few more days in bed wouldn't make much difference. He just wasn't up to seeing anyone or doing anything yet.

He rummaged around in the cabinet, trying to avoid looking in the mirror as he did so. However, his anal-retentive urge was too strong and he gave himself a quick glance to see how his hair and face looked, then instantly wished he hadn't. Ugh, he looked like crap. Rod sighed heavily and reached for his comb, running it through his fiery red hair, then splashed his face with cold water.

He eventually found the pills and soon realised there was no glass for him to swallow them with. He couldn't stand taking tablets without a drink so, muttering bitterly to himself, he started to walk into the kitchen, the small bottle of sleeping pills still in his hand. Nicky hadn't been lying - the apartment really _was _a mess. But, he reasoned with himself, what did it matter? It wasn't like anyone was going to visit him anymore. Nicky had probably already told everyone just who on the Avenue was a queer -

There was the sound of a key in the lock and Christmas Eve burst in. She took in the state he was in, the pills in his hand and completely freaked out.

"Christmas Eve!" He squeaked as the Japanese woman advanced on him.

"RODNEY! Are you clazy? You IDIOT!" She slapped his hand furiously, causing the bottle to drop from his grip and smash to the floor, "You really think that a solution, Rod?" She continued to shriek, making him cower away from her.

"No! I - Christmas Eve - I wouldn't -!" He stammered desperately, trying to make her see that he wasn't about to stoop as low as suicide. Suicide! It was such a terrifying prospect that she thought he was capable of it, he almost gave a hysterical laugh. "I was just really

tired and - and -"

She scrutinised him angrily, jabbing a finger into his chest, causing him to flinch and cringe. "Then what that bruise, Rodney? You FALL OVER?"

"Oh…Oh…" He whimpered, his hand automatically flying up to his head, "That was an accident! I, ah, I honestly tripped g-getting out of bed!"

"You lying to me, Rod! I know! I know you do that on purpose!"

He shook his head quickly, whimpering, "No! I promise! Christmas Eve, why on earth would I do that?"

"Because you in denial, Rodney. You so scared of everyone's reaction to you that you hide up here and want everyone to go away. Right?"

"Everyone's…everyone's _reaction _to me?" He whispered, defensively folding his arms across his chest, "You're wrong. I have nothing to hide. I just haven't been feeling that well lately."

"When you stop lying to yourself, then we go somewhere. But right now, all I see is scared, lonely little man who want nobody but Nicky back. And because he won't get Nicky back himself, he decide to do _this._" She didn't need to point at the tablets to prove her point.

_Oh_, she was making him angry. He wanted nothing more than to simply take some pills and go back to sleep, preferably for days. Suddenly he felt so weak, so tired. So _helpless. _He started at the floor, trying to keep his trembling mouth steady as he continued to desperately shake his head.

That was when the last person he expected to see burst into the apartment. Nicky leant in the doorway, clutching his chest and panting heavily, before glancing up to see Christmas Eve towering over Rod and the smashed shards of glass on the floor.

"Christmas Eve! What are you doing?" He asked incredulously, rushing over to Rod and holding onto him protectively by the shoulders. Rod blinked, shocked and stunned to find that his friend wasn't shoving him away in disgust for being in love with him.

"Nicky?" He murmured, revelling in the touch of his ex-roommate's soft hands against his flushed skin.

He smiled down at him, that dopey, heartfelt smile that made Rod's heart beat furiously. "Hey, buddy. What the hell's goin' _on _here?"

"Your friend, Nicky, is CLAZY." The therapist shouted, gesturing at the pills which littered the floor, "And you no exactly a help! What might have happened if I no come here -"

Nicky was shaking his head, dazed, as he continued to hold Rod. "No. Rod wouldn't do that." Nicky's warm brown eyes looked into his own beseechingly, before hesitantly asking, "Would…would you, Rod?"

Rod stared right back at him, feeling his face burn red at the intense look on Nicky's face. His legs were trembling and the room was spinning. "I…I…No! I was just trying to s-s-sleep!" He retorted weakly, his head beginning to pound, "Wh - What do you care anyway, Nicky? Huh? You hate me!"

Nicky shook his head immediately, drawing Rod closer into a gentle embrace which made the weaker man's breath completely leave his body. "Buddy, I could _never _hate you. _Never." _

"But…But…" Rod whispered, his vision beginning to dim as his knees buckled. "I lov -"

That was all he could manage before the world went black.

**That's right…a CLIFF-HANGER! :O **

**Feedback from reviews will help me update sooner and give me more ideas…Just saying :') **

**Hope you enjoyed this kind of filler-chapter. More to come! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there… **

**Last chapter probably should have had an angst-warning, but prepare for some MAJOR fluff ahead xD **

**So anyway, I'd really appreciate it if people reviewed, just to show me that people are actually reading and liking this, or if I suck. Reviews really help and give me more ideas, otherwise I kind of feel like no one is bothered. Sorry - I hate to be so whiny. Please forgive me and I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D And if you have time, just leave me a message, be it positive or constructive criticism. Woop! **

"Nicky, it ok." Christmas Eve soothed the green puppet, gently kneeling down and cradling Rod's head. "He just fainted. Bring me some blanket, Nicky, then some ice for his head."

Nicky blinked, shivering, staring down at Rod with a feeling of helplessness. "I…I…Are you sure he's alright?"

"Trust me, he going to be fine. He just need some rest and food and bit more _sense." _

Nicky suppressed the overwhelming desire to whimper as the therapist placed his poor, weak friend on the couch and quickly hurried to the bedroom to fetch a blanket.

In less than a few minutes he was back, holding up a couple of Rod's - usually so perfectly folded, yet now all crumpled - blankets. He gave a slight shake of his head at Christmas Eve's outstretched hands and instead knelt down by Rod's side, carefully wrapping it around him, his brow furrowed as he gazed at the investment banker, scrutinising his appearance.

"You know how he got that bruise?" He enquired in the quietest voice the Japanese woman had ever heard him use.

"No. He no tell me, but I make a guess that he did it to himself. I no know why."

Nicky closed his eyes, biting down on his lip. "Probably because of me."

"Oh, Nicky." She said gently, kneeling down beside him, "At least you here for him now. It not _your _fault that he did it." She looked at him and asked carefully, "Nicky. You ruv him, don't you?"

His eyes flew open in surprise and he stammered incoherently for a while, tripping over his sentences. "I…Christmas Eve…You…"

She smiled back at him, "I had a feeling. And this the best news! Rod roving you for long time. You have to tell him."

"But…I didn't think I was gay…" He admitted, hanging his head and staring at the carpet.

"I don't think ruv as simple as that, Nicky." She said softly, patting his hand, "Sometimes you just no help who you fall for."

Nicky's gaze turned back to Rod's unconscious form and he indecisively raised his hand to gently stroke his cheek. Rod's head shifted slightly and he moaned, slowly coming round.

"I go get ice." Christmas Eve leapt up, "Talk to him, Nicky!"

Nicky stared after her desperately, unsure of what exactly to do, when Rod gave a quiet whimper, his eyes screwed shut. Nicky immediately reached for his hand, giving it a soft squeeze.

"Rod? Rod."

"Ni - Nicky…" The Republican murmured, his eyes slowly fluttering open. "Wh-What…?"

"Ssh." He soothed back, smiling down at him. "It's ok, Rod. I'm here. Just try and relax."

"But… what…?"

"You fainted." He explained, smoothing Rod's fiery hair with his free hand. Rod's red cheeks did not go unnoticed. "Hey, Rod? You're kinda blushing."

Rod swallowed nervously. "O-Oh…S-Sorry…"

Nicky have a soft laugh as he grinned, "Don't apologise, Rod." His hand moved down to lightly trace his bruised head with pained eyes and Rod sighed in obvious contentment at the touch.

"I thought that you…you were disgusted at me…I - I'm sorry, Nicky, but I can't help feeling like I do… "

"Here you go, Rod." Christmas Eve cut in delicately as she walked back from the kitchen with a bag of frozen peas wrapped in a tea-towel, making the weak man jump slightly.

"Oh!" He stammered, "I…forgot…"

"It ok. I leave you two to talk. But promise me you no do anything like that _again, Rodney." _She lowered her voice warningly on the last two words and he immediately nodded.

"I…I'm sorry…I honestly just wanted to get to s-sleep…" Rod grimaced as he pressed the bag against his head. "Ow…"

Nicky sighed and continued to clasp onto Rod's hand, feeling rather pathetic and helpless as Christmas Eve gave a parting nod, leaving the apartment.

"Did you give yourself this bruise?" He whispered in an unusually serious voice. "Tell me, Rod."

Rod bit his lip and gave a small, agonised nod. "I just wanted to…to forget. I'm really sorry, Nicky, if it worried you. I w-won't do it again… "

Nicky repeatedly shook his head, trying to sooth Rod who was already on the verge of tears. There was a pause and the conversation stilled. Rod just revelled in the feel of his best friend's hand on his and him being so close. He'd gone for weeks without seeing him and now…

"I'm sorry, Rod." Nicky abruptly broke the silence, his voice cracking, "I'm so sorry for makin' you feel like that…" His warm brown eyes spiked with hot tears. "And for bringing girls back to the apartment and for being such a slacker. I'm sorry that you thought I didn't love you, b-because I do! I love you, Rod, and I know how much I screw everythin' up, but I have to tell you -"

Rod blinked at him, carefully sitting up whilst lowering the frozen bag next to him onto the couch. "Nicky, Nicky, don't cry." He said desperately, having never seen his friend's usually so cheerful eyes be welling up with tears, which consequently splashed onto the blanket that covered Rod. He nervously raised his hand to cup Nicky's chin so that the green-complexioned puppet had no choice but to look at him.

"I'm…I'm just so confused." Nicky whimpered, "Am I…_Am _I gay? Because I want to be with you and to look after you and - and I love you, Rod."

Rod's heart was beating furiously in his chest and he tried to keep his voice steady in vain, "You…You really love me?"

Nicky nodded, temporarily letting go of Rod's hand to furiously wipe his eyes, sniffing. "Yeah." He managed to choke out.

"Oh…Oh, Nicky." Rod whispered, softly cupping his friend's face, which was now blushing almost as much as his. He hesitantly leaned closer, as if wondering whether Nicky would suddenly run for the door, obviously giving him time to do just that.

Nicky gazed into Rod's hazel eyes and felt a strong desire settle in his chest. He closed his eyes and pushed his head forward, capturing Rod's lips in a sweet, deep kiss that made him a little dizzy. He didn't know why he'd always assumed that kissing a man would be so different to kissing a woman - Rod's lips were even more gentle and soft and when Nicky dared to add his tongue into the mix, eliciting a small moan it felt just…_perfect. _

Their hips gently bumped against each other's and Rod gasped slightly, sliding his hands underneath Nicky's hoodie, which was slightly dirt-stained from sleeping on cement for a few days, roving over his chest which radiated heat and made Rod feel how hard Nicky's heart was beating.

Nicky gently broke apart, earning a small whine from Rod as he lightly placed a finger onto his lips. "I know how much you want this, and I do too. I want you so fuckin' badly right now. But you need to rest for a while, ok, buddy? You're still not feelin' good -"

"I'm fine!" Rod retorted pleadingly, grabbing at his hand, "I - I _need _you, Nicky!"

"I'm not going anywhere." Nicky assured him, caressing his brow and planting a small kiss on Rod's cheek which made his heart flutter madly. "Just take some time to relax, before we go any further, yeah? Aren't you hungry?"

"Not really…"

"You need to eat, Rod. You look so thin…" Nicky frowned down at him with concern, "Is there anything in the fridge?"

Rod shrugged weakly. "I…I haven't checked in a while…" He propped himself further up, grabbing Nicky into a hug, drinking him in, gripping tightly onto his back in fear that he would leave at any moment.

Nicky ran his hands up and down Rod's back comfortingly with a small smile, murmuring into his ear. "Rod. I'm stayin'. I love you."

Rod nodded and shakily whispered, "O-Ok…" He glanced up at looked at him seriously. "I've always loved you, Nicky. Ever since the day I met you in high school. I always _will _love you."

Nicky stared right back at him, so many emotions running through his head as he kissed Rod again, sliding one hand up the back of his neck to draw him closer. Eventually he had to - with regret - pull away, ruffling Rod's hair with the widest grin on his face. "I wish I'd realised this sooner, Rod. But I want to spend the rest of my life makin' it up to you, if you'll let me."

Rod smiled lovingly back up at him, his cheeks still a faint shade of red after the kiss. "Oh, Nicky. You're perfect just the way you are. You don't need to apologise for anything. _I _should be the one saying sorry for kicking you out in the first place -"

Nicky shushed him gently, still grinning. "It's all done with now. I was never mad at ya for that anyway. How could I _ever _be mad at you?"

Rod looked appreciative at that remark and seemed to relax slightly, settling back down. "Good. I wouldn't have been able to stand that…"

"Hey, Rod?" Nicky gently ran his hand up and down the investment banker's chest after a short period of contented silence. "Have you _seen _the apartment?"

Rod groaned, rubbing his eyes. "I just…didn't care."

"You _must _not be feeling great." Nicky joked, then decided to show Rod exactly how much he appreciated him by determinedly standing up and cracking his knuckles. "Well," He said, with a depressed glance at the trashed apartment, "Suppose I'd better get started on it now."

"Huh?" Rod frowned, helplessly gazing after him as he strode to the kitchen, returning with cleaning items.

"For the first time in, y'know, ever, I'm gonna clear up." Nicky beamed at his perplexed friend - or was that his boyfriend now? "Hey," he added, with a small, satisfied shrug, "How hard can it be, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the review, KookieEvans! I really appreciate it! :D**

**Well guys, this is it - the final chapter. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**But fear not! I'm writing ANOTHER Rod/Nicky story, called 'A Double Date'. I've posted the first chapter, but for some reason it's not showing on the page (WHY, ?) so if you guys want to check it out, just visit my profile and hopefully like!**

**Well, that's all from me. Please leave me your thoughts and/or any future story suggestions!**

**~Shego~ x **

Nicky was almost done with his clearing up and decided to take a shower whilst Rod was still asleep. He couldn't help but smile as he saw his best friend sprawled out on the couch, snoring softly and dressed in a casual t-shirt and pyjama pants.

He'd tried to help Nicky out with cleaning up the apartment, only to be gently shoved back onto the couch and told to rest. Rod had responded by huffily stating that he was going to take a shower, only to blush furiously when Nicky followed him into the bathroom.

"Nicholas, you are _not _staying in here." Rod managed to stammer out, his face redder than it had ever been in his life.

"Aw, c'mon, Rod!"

"No!"

"Ok, ok." Nicky laughed, holding up his hands. "If you don't want me to look, I won't, even though you really don't have to be embarrassed."

Rod furrowed his eyebrows together. "That's easy for _you _to say, Nicky."

Nicky had responded by pulling him in for another kiss and ruffling his already scruffy red hair. "Alright, I'm leavin'." He grinned, ducking out of the bathroom to resume his work.

When Rod had emerged from his shower, his hair still slightly damp and the bruise on his forehead highlighted even more on his pale blue skin, he'd managed to have some soup before eventually falling fast asleep, completely dead to the world.

Nicky carefully pulled the blanket back over him and was tugging off his hoodie on the way to the bathroom, when Rod began to murmur in his sleep. He turned around, amused, only to have the smile wiped from his face at what Rod said next.

"Ah…_Nicky." _The investment banker moaned loudly, rolling over onto his side.

Nicky flushed, suddenly starting to feel very hot and bothered as he swallowed nervously. Rod was continuing to moan Nicky's name in a _very _passionate way, though his voice had softened slightly.

Nicky shifted, unsure whether to wake Rod up or not, then decided against it and promptly continued his journey to the bathroom to take a desperately needed cold shower. One thing was clear; Rod _wanted _him and most likely as soon as possible. But could Nicky really live up to Rod's expectations? And would it be like taking advantage of him when he was still so weak and frail?

Nicky rubbed shampoo over his thick black hair, pleased to be back inside his own bathroom as he heated the water slightly, feeling his body calm down. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't desperate for Rod too, but he was understandably uncertain and nervous. He'd never done anything with a guy before…And if he was honest, not a great deal of women, either…

He shut the water off, grabbing a towel and drying himself down, before dumping his grimy clothes in the laundry basket. He had never looked so forward to getting changed into dry, comfortable clothes in all his life. Nicky wrapped the towel around his waist and peeked around the bathroom door, pleased to see that the sound of the water hadn't woken Rod up as he crept to their bedroom.

Immediately, he began to rummage through his drawers, producing a slightly creased yet clean t-shirt and jeans and shoving them on as he kicked the discarded towel under his bed. Oh, God, he'd be sleeping on a _mattress _again! Nicky beamed to himself, then frowned as he stared at the two beds, figuring that it would probably make more sense if he pushed them together, hoping that Rod wouldn't mind.

When he was done, he stood back to admire his work before leaving the bedroom to find Rod stirring and his eyes fluttering open.

"Hey," Nicky grinned, perching on the arm of the couch, "You ok?"

"Mm-hm." Rod rubbed his eyes and offered Nicky a tired smile in return, extending his hand. Nicky took it in his own, just gently clinging onto it and loving the slight blush that spread across Rod's cheeks.

"You look better." Nicky commented, "How's your head?"

"It's…ok." Rod shrugged, and Nicky knew instantly that it hurt like hell.

"You want some painkillers, Rod?" He asked seriously, sliding next to his roommate as he sat up and put his glasses back on. He comfortingly placed an arm around the skinnier man's shoulders, drawing him closer.

Rod placed his head against Nicky's shoulder, breathing him in. "No, no. I'll be fine. Nicky…"

"Yeah?"

"I'm so glad you're here." Rod murmured into his ear, blushing once more as Nicky raked his hands through Rod's red hair.

"I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be." Nicky smiled genuinely, kissing Rod's forehead. "Oh, and Rod? I wasn't sure whether you'd mind, but I pushed our beds together…If that's ok?"

Rod stared at him in surprise, before grabbing him into a passionate kiss, opening his mouth and sliding his tongue inside Nicky's mouth. "Oh, Nicky." He whispered one he'd emerged for air, kissing practically every inch of Nicky's face that he could. "Nicky, I love you."

Nicky responded back as eagerly as he could manage with Rod stubbornly refusing to stop kissing him. "Well," he panted back, "glad to make ya happy, Rod!"

Rod laughed at that, wrapping his arms around Nicky's neck and settling his head on his chest. "That is _more _than ok - and the apartment looks great! I just can't believe you didn't get bored."

"Well," He replied mischievously, kissing the top of Rod's flaming red hair, "you kinda kept me entertained…"

Rod lifted his head, a quizzical look on his face. "What did I do?"

Nicky cleared his throat, feeling his cheeks heating up again. "You - ah - were talkin' in your sleep."

Rod's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, suddenly remembering his vivid dream about Nicky. "Oh, holy shit, no! What - what did I say?"

Nicky smirked. "You _moaned, _Rod."

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fu-"

"Don't be embarrassed. I loved it." Nicky laughed, gently stroking the side of Rod's blushing face and ghosting his own lips across Rod's, playfully nipping at them. "Was I any good in your dream?"

Rod buried his head in Nicky's chest again, mortified beyond belief. "Oh, God…I'm sorry…"

"I only hope I live up to your expectations." Nicky joked, but Rod could sense his slight nervousness beyond the words.

"Nicky." He said seriously, staring deep into his dark brown eyes. "You know how much I love and care about you. When…_if_…you decide to…make love to me, you have to remember that you're my everything, ok?"

Nicky shook his head, a smile on his face. "There's no _if _about it, Rod. I love you too, y'know. I just don't wanna force it on you when you're still not feelin' great."

Rod sighed happily as Nicky continued to caress his face. "You really care about me that much, huh?"

"Obviously, Rod. Of course, there's also the fact that I haven't had sex in, like, weeks…"

"_Nicky!" _Rod scolded, shoving him, "Way to ruin the moment!"

"Ha. Sorry." Nicky grinned, pecking him on the lips. "That was pretty bad of me."

Rod melted at his touch and gave a shake of his head. He could never stay annoyed at Nicky for too long.

They stayed like that on the couch, simply holding each other and sleepily watching the TV, until there was a shrill ring of their doorbell. Nicky groaned in annoyance, lifting his head from Rod's shoulder to glare at the door.

"Can we ignore it?"

"I'm tempted." Rod admitted with a sigh, reaching for the remote to turn off the television, only to smile weakly as he heard voices from outside the door.

"Guys, open up! It's Kate and Princeton!" Came Kate Monster's excited squeal. Nicky raised a questioning eyebrow at Rod, who responded with a nod of his head.

"Let them in." He murmured, kissing Nicky's cheek. "But hadn't they broken up?"

"Ah, you know them." Nicky shrugged with a grin. "Kate missed him like hell and Princeton decided he couldn't live without her either. Kinda cute, I guess."

Rod sighed. "Did I miss out on anything else?"

"Nope. Nothin' important. Do you wanna…" Nicky shifted nervously, "tell them about us?"

Rod hesitated, reaching for Nicky's hand. He knew how scary it was to admit to people that you were gay - _he _still hadn't 'come out' yet, after all. And even if Rod was the only man that Nicky had ever had feelings for, it was still quite a daunting prospect for him to tell everyone.

"Nicky…Honestly, if you're uncomfortable -"

"It's not that!" Nicky said quickly, his eyes pained. "No, Rod, I'm not ashamed or anything! I just…I dunno…"

"Nicky, I get it. Trust me." Rod assured him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly. "But let 'em in anyway. I know Kate was worried about me."

Nicky nodded in response, quickly standing from the couch and heading to the door. "Hey. Just comin'." He called, fumbling for the key in the lock and opening the door with a smile.

Kate practically leapt at him, grabbing him into a hug. "Awh, Nicky! I'm so happy you two have made up!"

Nicky laughed, patting her on the back. "Yep. So am I. Come in, guys."

Kate let go of him, still grinning as she led her boyfriend into the apartment. "Rod! Rod, how are you?" She asked, sitting down next to him on the couch eagerly, suddenly frowning. "What happened to your head?"

Rod winced, his hand automatically flying to the bruise. "Oh, God, it was really stupid…I tripped getting out of bed." He laughed his awkward little laugh, his cheeks reddening. Nicky wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms around him and remind him that everything was ok, but…

"Well, at least you're feeling better." Kate pecked him on the cheek, obviously delighted. Princeton stood in the centre of the room with Nicky, looking at his girlfriend so affectionately that Nicky couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you, Kate." Rod replied sincerely. "And…thanks for looking out for me. I really appreciate it. I know how crazy I was -"

"Aw, I just wanted to help!" Kate waved her hand, smiling. "I'm just so happy that you and Nicky are friends again! How did that happen?"

Rod smiled weakly, rubbing the back of his head and glancing at Nicky for help.

"Uh…" The green puppet cleared his throat. "Well, we…I mean…"

Princeton raised an eyebrow. "You apologised?" He prompted.

"Right!" Nicky said quickly. "I apologised for…for…"

Rod groaned, muttering to himself and eventually glanced up to an intrigued Kate. "Kate Monster. Princeton." He began, his heart hammering furiously as his throat turned inexplicably dry. "There's something that I…I have to tell you."

Princeton nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

Nicky stared at his shoes a mixture of nerves and excitement coursing through him.

"I'm…well…I'm gay." Rod whispered the last word, immediately turning away from them all, blinking fiercely behind his glasses.

Kate laughed. "About _time, _honey!"

Rod frowned, swinging his head back to her. "Wh-What?"

"Well, we kind of _knew _that, Rod." Princeton laughed good-naturedly. "But hey - congratulations."

"Oh…" Rod blushed once more, fidgeting on the couch. "Oh, well…thank you…"

"Yeah." Nicky added, smiling as Kate budged up on the couch and he took a seat next to her, whilst Princeton occupied the armchair. "So, I apologised…we made up…"

"Even though there actually wasn't anything to apologise for." Rod admitted with an embarrassed smile. "So, really, everyone: I'm sorry for being so uptight all of the time…"

"Aw, _no!" _Kate giggled. "Not at all! I'm just happy that _you're _happy! And you too, Nicky! Y'know, most guys would probably act a little weird around their best friends if they turned out to be gay, but not you!"

"Nope…" Nicky muttered, staring at the floor. "Not me." This was a lot harder than he'd anticipated and he felt like crap for dragging it out in front of Rod.

"Nicky's the greatest guy I know." Rod said gently. "It took me a long time to realise that what I am is nothing to be ashamed of and that Nicky would always stick by me. I should've known that all along, really."

Nicky felt even worse at that statement as he hesitantly glanced at his roommate to receive a small, understanding smile. "I have something to add to that." He said quickly, before he could change his mind.

"Uh-huh?" Kate asked, looking at him interestedly.

"Rod and I…are…We're together." He rushed, blushing furiously as he dropped his head back to stare at the floor. "Only like a few hours ago, but we…we love each other."

Kate had gasped excitedly and was now clapping her furry hands together in happiness. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, this is the _greatest _thing!"

Nicky laughed, pleased at her reaction and even more so at Rod's expression.

"I _knew _it, Nicky! I totally knew you had a crush on Rod!" Kate was practically bouncing up and down on the sofa. "Oh, I'm so happy!"

"Yeah." Princeton looked surprised. "Yeah, congratulations! That's awesome!"

"Thank you." Rod smiled, looking so relaxed and content as Kate flung her arms around him. "Really. Thanks so much, you guys."

As they all chatted, Nicky simply looked at his life-long best friend, an emotion swelling in his chest which he could only call love. He found himself suddenly eager for the other two to leave so he could show him just how much he cared for him…

"Well, we should really be going." Princeton admitted, getting up from the armchair. "Kate and I were heading to the Around the Clock Café, if you wanna come?"

"Thanks for the offer, but we're just a little tired." Rod said, taking off his glasses to rub his eyes. "Sorry. Another time, though. Promise."

"Yeah." Nicky gave a nod of his head. "That'd be fun. See you guys later."

As the goodbyes were exchanged, Nicky led them to the apartment door, receiving one last hug from Kate before closing and locking it.

"That was…nice." He said, chuckling slightly as he walked back to Rod and put his arms around him.

"Yes, it was." Rod agreed softly, nuzzling his head against Nicky's shoulder. "Thank you, Nicky. Thank you."

"Nothin' to thank me for." Nicky replied, kissing Rod's lips and gently moving down to his neck.

Rod arched his back, moaning slightly as Nicky placed his hands on his hips to draw him nearer as he continued to suck on his warm flesh. Their hips bumped together and Rod could hear how hard Nicky's heart was beating through his t-shirt.

"Oh…Nicky…" Rod whispered, raking his hands through the scruffy black hair of his roommate. "Nicky…"

"Rod…" Nicky moaned back, gently trailing his hands down Rod's chest, lifting up his t-shirt. It was possibly the best thing Rod had ever heard.

He was elated. He was passionate. And above all, he had never felt so secure and content in his whole life. Just by being in Nicky's arms, he was complete. And one thing was for sure, he thought to himself as Nicky continued to kiss him and rake his hands over his body, now _he _had the opportunity to be as loud as the hell he wanted.

And dear _God_, was he going to make that happen.

_Fin_


End file.
